


Look the the Northeast

by karmannghiaburana



Series: Star of Light [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-04
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmannghiaburana/pseuds/karmannghiaburana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean trailed off and took a sip of beer. “I guess I miss you too. Merry Christmas, wherever you are.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look the the Northeast

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Destiel Advent calendar, original post can be found here: http://destieladventcalendar.tumblr.com/post/37177048575/day-four-piece-one
> 
> Will be finished on December 25th! Happy Christmas!

Dean had walked around the tiny gas station convenience store almost six times at this point and was fairly sure the clerk was eyeing him suspiciously, as though waiting for Dean to pull a gun and demand all the money from the check register. And he was honestly tempted to do so, if only to put off going back to his motel room for a few more minutes.

Dean let out a resigned sigh as he pulled a six-pack of Shiner from the beer isle and proceeded to walk as slowly as possible to the check out. He took his time pulling the scammed credit card and false I.D. from his wallet, then exited the shop.

It was Christmas, the first one he and Sam had celebrated in years and Dean was happy―no, he ecstatic, that they were finally able to celebrate something. The threat of Crowley was briefly forgotten as green and red lights lit every town the boys drove through, and eggnog (that Dean may or may not have added even more of a kick to) became a staple in every crappy minifidge in every crappy motel in every crappy town they visited.

The holiday itself was not the reason behind Dean’s sour mood. It was the ominous lack of their self-proclaimed “third-wheel”. Cas was probably fine, after all the angel enjoyed reminding Dean the he was anything but human and more than capable of taking care of himself. Dean still worried, he had years of experience in worrying, outside of hunting it was his most practiced skill. And so Dean continued to forgo sleep, what was the use when he would simply wake up covered in sweat with yet another gruesome scenario in which Cas dies permanently burned into his mind? It had been almost five weeks since they’d last seen Cas, anyone would be worried.

Up ahead the paved road continued on to the motel, but Dean spotted a small gravel road that veered right and on to all points nowhere. Nowhere sounded like a very appealing place to Dean, so he followed to winding road for a while then switched off the Impala. Grabbing one beer from the pack he got out and sat on the hood.

“Heavenly Castiel, get thy feathery ass to me,” Dean began, “So, it’s Christmas, I don’t really know if angels buy into the home for the holidays crap, but it’s kind of a big deal down here. And you know, Sam misses you, he needs someone to encourage his nerdiness…” He trailed off and took a sip of beer. “I guess I miss you too. Merry Christmas, wherever you are.”

“Merry Christmas, Dean,” said a familiar voice. “Though you’ve come to the wrong place if you wish to the see the Star of Bethlehem.”

“Well what can I see from here,” Dean asked.

“If you look up to the northeast you can see…”


End file.
